Legion of Azhag
"No surrender. No retreat. Only freedom to all who follow light and goodness. We are steel,death and mercy to darkness. We are light. We shall never abandon the innocent. We are born for freedom. We live for freedom and we die for freedom. Let all know that as long as a single soilder stands the fire of hope will always burn. We are the Legion of Azhag. We serve the dragon lord and the mighty republic and we know no fear!!" -The universal oath of the Legion of Azhag The Leigon of Azhag(LOA) is an army of Super-soilder marines and Dragon Riders. It is stationed in The Draconic Republic and are sworn to protect it. They are also known to deploy to defend earth. They are a highly religous and effective fighting force. Forces of the Republic The legion of Azhag is organized into chapters of about 1000 full fledge soilders. Each chapter is it's own self contained army that unites to defend the republic, each has it's own rituals and training methodes, colours, symbols etc.. The chapter is lead by Chapter Lord. Each chapter has a Fortress which is named after the chaper. They are usually built into the side of a mountian with a hostile enviroment around it. They recruit their marines and riders from the villages and cities nearbye. Most recruites are given to the chapter shortly after birth. They are then given both a wonderful and incredibly hard childhood. They train at the earliest ages. All recruits are brought to the dragon stables to see if they are riders. Only a select few become riders and are seperated from their other recruits. Other recruits go under extremely harsh training and at age 13 they are blessed by the gods and implanted with magic to make them the perfect soilders. While this happends the rider recruits are put through an extremely demanding education and training system which turns them into both warriors, medics, scholars and polititons. When they turn 20 they are inducted into one of the chapter's companies. Soilders spend their whole life in the army. Family Life At age 30 a marine or rider is allowed to build a house in the area around the Fortress. The republic funds and provides for all the soilder's needs. The soilder may then marry and start a family. They must give atleast 1 of their children to the chapter as a recruit. The soilder's family is apart of the chapter. all chapter events allow the families to join in. A soilder's family is treated with the upmost respect and honour as the goal of the republic is so that many families are untouched by war and death. When a soilder dies an eleborate funeral is organized and the family is given a large sum of money. They may continue living near the chapter as they are still apart of the chapter. However they do not recieve the same funding and must find an occupation withint 9 months of the soilder's death. Organization The chapters are the core of the Legion. In the event a huge battle the whole chapter will be mobelized. In smaller insurgencies only a part of the chapter is deployed. Each chapter is is split into 10 compaines of about 100 soilders. All of the compaines excpet the first are lead by a commander that decides the companies plans, this commander is protected by 7 veteran bodygaurds, one of which carries the company's banner and also have 2 priests in this command squad. The first company is made up of veteran squads and the Chapter command squad. Squads All squads are made up of 10 soilders. They are brothers to the end in all events. There are 9 non-command squads in each company. There are 3 Basic Squads, 3 combat squads, 2 recon squads and 1 rider squad. Each squad is lead by a Lieutenant, then a sargent, then a corpral, the rest of the squad are privates. 2 soilders in each squad carry a specialist or heavy weapon (flamethrower, heavy cannon, warhammer, great weapon etc...)﻿ Ranks Rider Ranks (lowest to highest) *Cadet *Apprentice *Private *Corpral *Sargent *Lieutenant *Commander = Veteran *Lord *Master *Elder Marine Ranks (lowest to highest) *Cadet *Private *Corpral *Sargent *Lieutenant *Commander = Veteran = Champion *Chapter Commander Origins The Legion was given to the god of Dragons Zachary, to be a souly dragon rider order. He however felt that he could do alot more with an army of both soilders and riders. As a mortal he played alot of Warhammer(a table-top strategy game with a very rich lore). The science-fiction game called warhammer 40K had an army called the Space Marines. Which after doing some reseach he felt that the space marines were one of the perfet armies and based most of LOA off of the Space Marines. So much so that everything from the war cries to the weapons can be traced back to that lore.﻿﻿ Category:Organizations Category:Draconic Republic